tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Law
This page is for the Joe MP. For the Joe Team's laser artillery weapon, see L.A.W. LAW is a trained dog-handler with an affinity for animals. A martial arts expert, he is also Airborne-qualified. Law is Responsible for the security of G.I. Joe installations, and he has acquired a reputation as a stickler for detail and a cool-headed fighter when the chips are down. He's known as a slow-talking, mule-headed, obstreperous hoot owl with an attitude, but he gets the job done. He's the kind of soldier who isn't easily impressed -- he's walked the beat in Houston's Fifth Ward, fought off entire armies of invading forces, and apprehended some of the most dangerous masterminds in the Cobra Legions. Nothing pleases him more than seeing justice served. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Law and Order are the code names used respectively by Military Police officer Sergeant Christopher Lavigne and his canine partner. Law grew up in Houston, where he became a cop and walked a beat in the city's Fifth Ward for two years. Finding his job unfulfilling, he enlisted for the military police, and brought his German Shepherd, Order, with him. Law has an affinity for animals and is a trained dog handler. He is became airborne qualified as part of his military training. Law first believed he had joined the G.I. Joe team in 1987. He, along with two other soldiers, was assigned to guard a top secret missile silo hidden on the Jersey shore. A short time later, a man codenamed Chuckles arrived and told them that they were not really part of the Joe team. An intelligence agent that Chuckles was investigating was covering up the existence of the missile silo. To protect the missile, he reassigned Law and the others and told them they were part of the G.I. Joe team. To clear their names, the men "kidnapped" Hawk from the Newark airport and showed him the missile. Meanwhile, a group of Dreadnoks learned of the missile and found out it was aimed at Cobra Island. A brief battle followed, ending when a Cobra helicopter arrived and destroyed the missile just as it launched. Hawk offered Law and the others -- including Order -- a spot on the Joe team then and there. Law joined the team just as the new Pit in Utah was completed. During the Cobra Island civil war, Law was one of the few Joes who did not participate in the operation. He and Order remained at the Pit, seeing to the base's security. Just after the war, Law and Order joined Cross Country, Mutt, and his dog Junkyard on a surveillance mission keeping watch over the Dreadnoks' New Jersey hideout. They were eventually spotted by the mercenaries and after a brief battle, arrested some of them. Those Dreadnoks were soon released due to legal technicalities, upsetting Law and the other Joes, but soon after, Zarana and Zanzibar were arrested by New Jersey State Police officers. Law stayed at the local police station where they were being held, trying to let the officers know just how dangerous the Dreadnoks were. He was proved right when a newly-arrived Dreadnok named Road Pig arrived and started destroying the station until he freed Zarana and Zanzibar. Law continued to serve the Joe team for many years until the team was shut down in 1994. MUX History: Years later, Law returned to the team when it was reinstated. In 2013, Law was promoted to Sergeant. Law is currently assigned to Pit security. After a short stint in Frusenland from 2014 through 2015, Law returned to the Pit and promoted to E-6: Staff Sergeant (SSG). OOC Notes Logs 2016 * March 01 - "Freeque Introduction Part IV" - Things get tense between Freeque and the humans of Autobot City. * April 28 - "Just-Hiss Served" - A friendly lawyer visits Chance in jail. * April 28 - "Bailing Out Chance" - Duke intervenes to pick up Chance from jail. Players Law is currently Available for application. He is very occasionally temped by Bzero when a security officer is needed. Gallery law2.jpg|Young Law & Order law1.jpg law3.gif law4.jpg order1.jpg Law&order.jpg References * HasbroToyShop.com ---- Category:1987 Category:2013 Category:Available Category:Characters Category:Drug Elimination Force Category:GI Joe Category:FCs Category:GI Joe animal handlers Category:GI Joe Intelligence Category:GI Joe Security Category:Humans Category:MPs Category:Pit security Category:Security officers Category:Sonic Fighters Category:Surveillance Category:US Army